


Black Magic

by psychedelicurchin



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Labyrinth References, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Labyrinth, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, arin is a halfling, au as fuck, but dan is the goblin king, dan is jareth's heir and being dan is a nicer king, i haven't worked out the details to this yet, suzy is a fairy but not the tiny bitch fairies from the movie, the other grumps may be included in some form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicurchin/pseuds/psychedelicurchin
Summary: When a callously made wish whisks you away to a land of goblins, magic, and a mysterious king, you are forced to not only reckon with the strange new world of the labyrinth but also with your demons. As you fight for your chance to return home, an untapped strength within you shines-- but you aren't the only one to notice, nor the only one taking a risk, the longer your presence and your own unexpected kind of magic lingers in the labyrinth's walls.





	1. Say Your Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to tell you now, this chapter is spent setting up the story and getting our protagonist (hi, reader) wished away and the premise set up. I wanted to test the waters and see if people are interested in this idea because I SURE AM. As mentioned in the tags, I don't have the details all worked out yet. You will see AT LEAST Arin and Suzy in this in the future. I may work in the other Grumps; we'll see where things go and what ideas I get. [Y/N] indicates your name. Let me know your thoughts and as always kudos are appreciated!
> 
> And uh, yeah... Dan is wearing pretty much one of Jareth's outfits but with less bulge (no offense to Dan but just to be tasteful) and ditched the vest. Don't judge me.

"You can't just kick me out."

You felt your heart begin to beat faster as you stared at Kira, chopping vegetables with an agitated intensity.

"Oh, can't I?" The rhetorical question came out with the ghost of a laugh, as if any of this could be humorous. She shook her head. "This is my house, that I bought--"

"It's Eric's house too," you reminded.

"That I bought with Eric, together. You have nothing to do with it, [Y/N]." Her tone caused you to shrink back, regretting your interjection. You bit your tongue and waited, not wanting to impede whatever she had to say any further, but the only sound became her knife on the cutting board.

"Kira, please, I can do better," you said after a minute, more pleadingly than you wanted but not more than the situation deserved.

"You keep saying that every time we have these talks with you and then you _don't_." Kira nearly cut you off. "You _barely_ make rent. You don't make a dent in what we ask you for bills, never mind what we _should_ be asking. You keep promising you'll go back to school, but you don't. You keep saying you'll get a better job, or a second job, but you don't. You know what you do?" She put down her knife and looked at you, almost as sharply as its blade must've been.

"Kira," you said softly, asking in her name alone to stop.

"You quit every time because you can't handle any new set of responsibilities without having a mental breakdown."

"That's _not_ what happens," you tried to defend, and yet it wasn't really a defense at all. Not against Kira.

"Then what _does_ happen? Oh, right-- you just keep repeatedly running into horrible bosses that drive you away from the job; that's it. It has nothing to do with you bursting into tears because you're terrified you're doing everything wrong and you would rather quit while you're ahead than get fired for messing up. Even when everyone insists you're _not_ doing it wrong. Doesn't matter; you see it that way, so you run away, and we're back where we fucking started. You being dirt broke, and Eric and I footing the bill on what was agreed to be _shared_ expenses. Again."

"I'm _trying_ , Kira! I'm seeing a therapist! I'm trying medications! What do you want me to say?" you raised, striving to keep an even voice, even as she looked back down and tended to her dinner ingredients once more. You would not cry over this. You wouldn't let her have that leverage against you too.

"I want you to say that you can pay your bills! I want you to say you've got a job! I want you to say you're done being the depressed girl living in our basement who wears pajamas 90% of the time and leaves her space so rarely she may as well be an urban legend! Do you know how embarrassing it is when we have friends over and you come up, acting like you didn't know they were here and fumblefuck around getting your snacks and going back down?"

"You think I'm embarrassing?" you asked quietly, like the words are painful to speak.

"Of course that's what you focus on," sighed Kira. "I think your decisions on how you carry yourself and what you do are embarrassing--"

"That's a nicer way of saying me."

"You know what, if you want to take it that way, _fine,_ yes. You embarrass me, and you know what else?" You stepped back; this time, Kira was holding up the knife, not threateningly but rather just pointed at you in emphasis. "Why stop there? You have _always_ embarrassed me. You have never had an ounce of social sense-- or sense at all it feels like, half the time-- in your body."

"Funny, just like you've never had an ounce of compassion," you bit back, but the spark of bravery was fleeting.

"I've had enough compassion to let you stay here the last two years. I'd say that's pretty good," she said smoothly, not without its coldness. "You were always that weird kid who never made friends well, and you never outgrew it, did you?"

"I-- I have friends," you stammered, and you forced yourself to hold your head high. Who could you name, however, if she asked for examples?

"Yeah, right. And I've had tea with the queen," she chuckled.

"You're really not being fair about this," you countered, trying to come back to the point. "If you really want me to leave, I respect that, but please-- give me time to find something. Don't be cruel, Kira."

"I think we're past that, don't you?"

"I don't want to fight with you like this!" you implored, desperation creeping into your voice. "We're sisters, Kira!"

" _Step_ -sisters," she was quick to correct. "And your mother isn't here anymore to make me honor that."

"I'll tell Dad." It was a childish retort, but it wasn't a bad idea. He had never treated you poorly, always encouraged you to call him your dad and reminded you that you were part of his family.

"Do it. I don't care. Let him take you in so he can see what a loser you are." Kira shrugged.

"You can't be serious."

"Why shouldn't I be? He might be angry with me, but it won't be the end of the world. He'll still speak to me again after a while. After all, _I_ am his real daughter, and I can cite support for every reason I have for having you leave. I'm not doing this because I feel like it."

"I have a hard time believing you're not," you huffed. "It's not like you aren't twisting the knife or anything." Kira paused, looking away from you. By now her chopped vegetables were sizzling in a pan of oil, the crackling and popping sounds softly filling the space between the two of you.

"You're right. I've said some really nasty things," she admitted. "For saying them like I did, I'm sorry."

"For-- what? For saying them like you did?" You frowned, confused.

"I'm not sorry for saying them or for asking you to leave. But I am sorry I said them in such a horrible way," Kira explained, nudging some food around with a wooden spoon. "I'm not going to baby you, [Y/N]. You need to grow up and act like an adult. You're in your late 20s. You can't keep failing at everything forever. I don't mean these things to hurt you; I know they do, but I _want_ you to take it to heart and _do better_."

"Do you, really?" you asked, your incredulity seeping out as if you were a sieve. "Do you want me to do better for me or for you, so you don't have to be embarrassed of me anymore? Is it for my benefit or yours, Kira?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, [Y/N], get a clue. Yes, it would be nice to have something to say about what you're doing lately that I'm proud of, but don't turn this around on me."

"You just attacked my character and basically told me you don't give a shit about being my sister; how can I _not_ turn this around on you?" You shook your head, a half-laugh puffing past your lips, still trying to grasp the turn of events. "You are a frigid bitch. I'll be out as soon as possible. I can't stay here with people who hate me."

"You're being overdramatic," Kira called out to your retreating form. "God, what was it Mom used to say? Something like, 'be good or I'll wish for the goblins to take you.'" She no longer held your attention. You were far too busy fighting back angry tears as you quickly turned the corner and began to descend the basement stairs. The sound of your door slamming resounded through the otherwise quiet house.

"I wish the goblins _would_ take you away right now," she muttered.

* * *

The lights flickered while you threw your suitcase onto your bed, formerly stored beneath it. You sniffed hard and wiped at your tears with the front of your shirt. There wasn't much of a point in being ladylike in here. No one could see you. No one could _hurt you._ The issue with a lights did concern you, however, especially as it didn't let up.

"Whatever," came grumbled from your lips as you crossed the room again to flick the light switch a few times, leaving it off and aiming for the lamp on your bedside table instead. Feeling your way in the dark, you weren't worried-- or at least, you weren't until you could have sworn you heard what was distinctly a _laugh._

"Who's there?" you gasped out quickly, one hand on your bed and the other reaching out for where you were sure the lamp ought to have been. As you peered out in the dark, eyes widely seeking any light they could get to try and make anything out, your hand brushed against-- was that fur!?-- and with another gasp, you jumped. With a startling noise, the lamp was knocked to the floor. The switch-controlled lights flickered on again for a moment. Whatever you had felt before, or maybe just thought you felt, was out of sight.

You crawled onto the bed, trying and failing to hold back a quiet whimper. There was laughter again-- _laughing at you_ in your frightened state. This wasn't right. Nothing should have been here. The lights should have been fine. You had turned them off! They couldn't possibly-- and there they went again, as if to spite you.

"Ooh, we don't usually take grown ones," a bizarre sort of high pitched voice proclaimed from somewhere to your left. You made a startled sound and looked over hastily, pressing yourself against the wall and straining to keep your breathing even.

"But she's pretty," a second voice spoke up, sounding somewhat muffled, and your dresser shook. Horrified, your eyes went even wider, which you hadn't really thought possible,

"He'll like her," another said.

"Stop it!" you yelled. "Go away!" The lights flickered on again, and in the sudden burst of illumination, you spotted a small but hairy, brown body scurrying quickly out of sight-- and you screamed.

" _Oww!_ " They seemed to whine in unison.

"Let's go before she does that again."

"Yeah, you go! Leave me alone!" you yelled, but despite the insistence in your voice, your hands gripped the blanket beneath you so tightly your knuckles had gone white. Instead of peace, they laughed at you again, snickering and cackling. A wind beyond the laws of nature began to toss your hair and scatter some loose papers on your desk. The lights, not to be outdone, went on and off a few times again. You closed your eyes tightly, pleading with yourself not to cry, and held your knees to your chest.

For a moment, there was only silence. It threw you, but its relief came slowly. Maybe it was all some sort of ghastly dream, a stress-induced nightmare after your fight with Kira. In an instant, however, just as you slightly lifted your head and peeked your eyes out from your curtain of hair, it started again. A cacophony of cackled whoops and cheers filled the air, and as much as you desperately wanted to tuck your head back down and wish this wasn't happening, you couldn't. You lifted your head higher, a shuddering gasp taking your body as you looked over not just the three you must have heard before, but dozens of grotesque, small creatures. Some were hairy, some weren't, and with varying colors, but all peering at you and observing you.

What you noticed next was the stone floor you were sat upon, a far cry from the bed you last recalled being curled up on in fear. Neatly laid, you realized you were not in some sort of dungeon, at least not yet, and you scrambled to your feet.

"Hey, lady!"

"Look! She's a grown one!"

"I'll say; look at her legs!"

These were a few of the tidbits you picked up as you gazed around you, disgust now mingling with the fright in your beyond bewildered mind. You realized in humiliation they had taken you in your bed shorts and instinctively tugged at them, and when this inevitably drew more laughs from your quite unwanted audience, you felt your cheeks go ablaze.

Embarrassed and scared as you were, you weren't going to just stand there and be laughed at. You'd been there before, and-- well-- Kira was partly right, even if she had been unreasonably cruel about it. It was about time you did something right for yourself. If it took being kidnapped by whatever these creatures were to wherever they'd taken you, then so be it. As you forced yourself to take deep breaths, you spotted a hefty looking stick and swiftly claimed it for yourself, shaking off the small beast whom had had it first with a small "hey!" of surprise out of it.

"Get away from me!" you declared, sounding much more sure of yourself than you really were and steeling your jaw. "I'm warning you!" You brandished your weapon in front of you, and those closest to you-- though they had actually given a decent circle of space around you, you realized, or was that after they retreated slightly? You weren't sure, nor did you care.

"That's enough," a brand new voice said decisively. You weren't sure what surprised you more: that there was someone you hadn't noticed yet, that these creatures were goblins, or that this voice sounded entirely human and _not_ like a goblin. You whirled around, still wielding the staff ("stick" seemed an inferior word), and stared wide eyed at a man whom you assumed must have been the speaker. He towered over the goblins, over you as well, where small stairs on both sides led up to his portion of the room a good few feet higher than where you stood. His wild hair looked like a lion's mane, long brown curls enveloping a handsome face. You judged by the style of his clothing this was not your own world-- as if you hadn't figured that out already by the existence of goblins, for goodness sake. The sleeves of the white shirt were oversized, a sort of ruffle at the wrists and over his chest, which the shirt was not entirely buttoned over, and the tight, black pants seemed to emphasize further how tall he was. For a moment you averted your eyes, unsure of what to make of him, and you lowered your stick.

"I must admit, I _was_ expecting a child," he confessed. You looked up at him again, not at all comforted by such a statement, but you found him smiling softly towards you. "I've never seen an adult wished away before."

"I'm sorry, wished away? What now?" you asked. The goblins began to snicker around you again, and you quickly turned halfway around with a glare. When you heard the man chuckling, you faced him again. "What do you mean, wished away?"

"I mean exactly as I say," he replied calmly. "My goblins were summoned to take you away, and as always, they obliged."

"But-- but that's ridiculous!" you refuted, shaking your head, looking around you again, changing direction with increasing agitation. You swallowed, running your free hand through your hair, the other still clutching the weapon you held closely to yourself. "Who would wish me away? That's nonsense-- You let me go right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." His calmness was infurating. You glared at him, an impatient and frustrated breath huffing out through your nose. He held up his hands and shook his head, curls jostling. "I don't make the rules, as silly as it is."

"What do you mean?" As you spoke, you squinted, unsure if you could trust him. There were certainly more doubts than assurances swimming in your head. He looked at you quietly, and you moved your shoulders back subtly in a move of (for show) confidence. The man sighed, hands settling on his hips.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began. "I am the Goblin King. Right now you are in my castle, at the end of the labyrinth. My goblins were called to take you away, and they did. They must, when they're called. We don't have a choice. Not even I can change that."

"But there has to be a mistake! You said so yourself, you were expecting a child; they must have taken the wrong person!"

"There are no mistakes. _You_ were wished away, whether you accept it or not."

"But who would--"

_Oh._

_"What was it Mom used to say?"_

You heard the words echo in your head in Kira's voice and winced. The man watched you curiously as your shoulders slumped, and your vision angled downward, hair slowly easing out from behind your ear and hiding your face.

"But she... She didn't mean it," you continued to object, even as your hand opened and let your stick fall to the floor with a clattering sound, and you held yourself. "She wouldn't mean it. It was an accident."

You didn't see the frown cross his face. You baffled him. He had never had a grown person wished to the labyrinth before, nor was he sure if the former king had ever dealt with it. You showed glimpses of strength, but you were also so scared and lost-- and of course you were. They always were, and he grew tired of it. There was no end, collecting those so unloved they were wished away and turning them to goblins when no one came to fight for them. He remembered the tale of Sarah, oh yes, though she was before his time. In truth, he had envied Jareth for the girl, not for the trouble she caused him (and he didn't even know the half of it, in that regard) but because it meant  _at least one person_ cared to fight for the wished-away. At least one time, someone's heart won out. A heart was a curious thing, not one often known in the labyrinth. 

"She wouldn't mean it," he heard you utter again, grabbing his attention sharply as he looked at you, shaken from his own thoughts.

"She's crying!" a few of the goblins exclaimed. Their chatter tried to begin again, eager to mock her for the show of emotion they so very rarely witnessed, but he looked at them harshly. They quieted enough so that your betrayed sobs that you tried so hard to muffle seemed to echo. He didn't like the sound, and his frown deepened. Goblins were abominable company. Silverware had more emotional range than they did. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, considering his actions carefully.

The goblins scattered away from your space as he hopped down, boots softly announcing his steps towards you.

"I can't tell you if she did or didn't. I don't know, and I'm truly sorry; when the words are said, we can't ignore them. We _can't_ ," he tried to explain, not at all feeling it was making an impression. It seemed a poor excuse, after all. "There is a way for you to go home, but I have to warn you: it's incredibly difficult. Only one person has ever succeeded." He carefully lifted his hand to move some hair that had been hiding your face away. Embarrassed, but knowing your hiding place was gone, you looked up at him, a wave of shyness and vulnerability rendering you silent. He smiled, and you sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry," you stammered. "Just give me a minute... I-I must look so stupid."

"Shhh, you look no such thing," he refused. "You won't appreciate it, but I actually like your emotion. Goblins don't have nearly the range humans do-- not that I want you to keep crying, though." You were quiet, no reply to that coming quickly to mind and taking deep breaths to calm down.

"How can I go home?" you asked when you were ready, looking at him. His smile faltered slightly, but he recovered seamlessly, and you just knew it you were to ask, he wouldn't tell you, if not deny it altogether.

"You must solve the labyrinth within thirteen hours," he replied, stepping back from you slightly. "The walls can change. There are traps, some dangerous-- some very. The labyrinth is my kingdom, and not all who live in it will be friendly. There are those who would want to see you fail, simply because it would amuse them." He looked off to the side while he hoped you considered his warning seriously. "Things are not always what they seem."

"If I do, then I get to go home?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't?"

"Then that's it, I'm afraid." You watched him, surprised by his sudden movement away from you, back up to his throne. You hadn't noticed it before, not all that grand a thing but a throne to be sure, all the same. A set of curled horns rose just above the back, on the wall. A deep purple fabric draped around the back and from the seat to the floor, sparkling and shimmering as if embued with the stars and absolutely piquing your curiosity. "If you fail, you remain here." As he seated himself, a long leg hooked over one side of the chair, angling him sideways, he watched you. Ordinarily, those left to the labyrinth would become a goblin too, but that worked well with small children. They were already the right size; you certainly weren't. The fact that he neglected to mention this was something he was very aware of, even as he continued to keep silent. You appeared deep in thought, looking around you-- goblins snickering quietly, and he didn't hush them this time-- looking down, looking up, then looking at him.

"I choose the labyrinth," you announced in a clear voice. The goblins cheered, itching for the show. The king smiled, but it didn't seem quite genuine to your eye, almost sad.

"You're a brave one," he granted, sitting back further. "What is your name?"

"[Y/N]."

He clapped his hands twice, the sound louder than you thought it ought to have been. You followed his gaze, and within moments, a small woman, perhaps only four feet in height, appeared in a puff of dark pink, a pair of iridescent wings keeping her afloat. She was very pretty, clothed in black despite the color in which she had appeared.

"Suzy, we have a guest. Find a room for her. She'll be taking on the labyrinth in the morning."

"Really that's not necessary," you downplayed hastily. "I would really rather do this as soon as possible." You glanced at the woman in time to see her curious excitement fall off slightly, perhaps disappointed by your response.

"Do you think it wise to take that challenge after so much upheaval and seemingly impossible reality thrust upon you?" Under his scrutinizing gaze, you looked down, shrugging slightly. He was right, of course. While you didn't like the idea of staying in this castle, the time to brace yourself for what laid ahead was undoubtedly a vital resource.

"No."

"Smart girl," he said, smiling again. "You'll be going with Suzy, then. Don't worry about the goblins. They won't bother you."

A colletive aww of dismay sounded, and you nearly smiled. In their own crude way, they were almost funny. _Almost._ The king rolled his eyes, evidently used to it.

"If you need anything, clap twice. She knows, and she'll assist you."

"Alright," you said, a little slowly as you glanced around the room once more and made your way over to her. She cursied to you, smiling brightly, and you tried your best to smile as you tucked some hair uncomfortably behind your ear. "Um... thank you," you said, looking back to the king.

"I can't just throw you to the mercy of the labyrinth as you are now. It wouldn't be right," he said with an easy smile, shrugging off your thanks. "Oh-- Suzy, get her some new clothes, too." You remembered your lazy, pajama attire and blushed fiercely. Suzy hid her audible giggling behind her hand politely, and you were all too happy to follow her through a doorway out of the room.

The goblins resumed their ruckus almost instantly, leaving their king to his thoughts, as much as he would in their noise. A young woman in the labyrinth again... Would her presence be his downfall, like Sarah's for Jareth? He wondered.


	2. Suzy, of the Seelie Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the ayes have it, as it were. This chapter, like before, is also setting things up before our adventure can really start, so I do apologize for that. Things had to be said, and I wanted our heroine to start developing this sort of friendship with Suzy, so at least SOMEONE is in her corner when this show gets on the road, you know? The excitement starts soon!

"What's your name?"

The question snapped you out of your thoughts, as well as your gaze back to the flying woman a step ahead of you. For being a castle, so it had been called at least, it wasn't particularly grand. It seemed more like a fortress, like something from a more ancient age of royalty than an elegant one. Its coldness was betrayed by the warmth emanating from Suzy.

"Oh-- [Y/N]," you replied. You paused, watching her wings flutter. They were beautiful, different colors shining from different angles, and in constant motion as they were, those angles were always changing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she assured. As the two of you came to an intersection of hallways, she held her arm back signaling to stop. A mother rat and her two children scurried through, looking up at Suzy and chittering in a friendly-sounding way, to which Suzy smiled and waved. "Now we can go."

"Did you understand them?" you asked, glancing briefly in the direction they'd skittered off as you followed her along.

"What, didn't you?" she asked, giggling. "It's something I've picked up over time. Maybe you will too, if you decide to stay!" You didn't miss the way her face lit up at the idea, but yours did not. She didn't miss that either, looking down quickly. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my place to say."

"It's alright." You shrugged. The thought of staying seemed out of the question. This world was so different from everything you had ever known, impossibly real. Goblins, fairies, and you could only guess what other manner of creatures were dwelling in these walls; these were things you had only dreamed of. Could you last in a place like this? You could hardly function in your own world, but at least there, you knew what to expect, more or less. You knew your surroundings, the technology, how things worked, the social graces (even if you weren't so skilled in them). Being a failure in _two_ worlds was something you knew you couldn't bear.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Suzy prompted, after that moment of silence. "Somehow I don't think it was about the rats."

"Oh! That's right." Again you shook yourself out of your head. "Um... I really don't want to be rude in asking, so I hope you don't mind... Are you a fairy?" As quickly as your stomach tightened in an anxious knot, it released with the airy sound of Suzy giggling again.

"I sure am!" she replied gleefully, twirling in midair. "Most of the fairies you may meet out in the labyrinth are nuisances. They're tiny, and they'll bite you. Fairies like me-- well..." You watched her curiously as she seemed to mull over her words. "We're rare, I suppose."

"Rare?" you pressed, unsure if it was a good idea, but if Suzy didn't want to talk about it, you had the feeling she would let you know. The lengthening pause made you wonder if that was indeed the case, but you saw her lift her head and her lips part as she began speaking again.

"A very long time ago, the goblins didn't like us very much. It was a different time, a different king. I'm..." She sighed, a quick one of agitation rather than woe. "There are two courts of fairies, mostly: the seelie and unseelie. My ancestry is seelie, and the goblins are unseelie--"

"Goblins are _fairies_?" you asked, almost laughing in your surprise but muffling it. Laughing at a topic like this seemed as inappropriate as you could possibly get, and Suzy was the closest thing to a friend you had here.

"Mhm," she hummed with a nod. "I don't know the whole story very well, but to cut it short, the seelie and unseelie courts went to war, and there was no clear winner, but both sides took their spoils... My bloodline has been serving the Goblin King for many years now, as they come and go."

"The Goblin King-- is he a goblin too?" you asked, watching the leaves in a painting swirl with painted wind as you passed. "He doesn't look like a goblin."

"The King is never actually a goblin, no," said Suzy, beckoning you along. "They come like you did, actually. They're wished away, and something about them stands out to the current King enough for him to choose them as his heir. Don't ask me what they look for; I've never asked, and I certainly don't think I have the privilege to."

"The King was wished away?" you murmured softly. You recalled what was explained to you, how most often those taken by the goblins were children. It was not your childhood taken from you but your adulthood, or what was left of it if you didn't waste it, but to be wished away as a child-- by one's own family, you figured, the most likely to do it, or some kind of wretched guardian in their place if no family existed... How must that have shaped him, you wondered? The way he smiled at you gleamed in your memory, and as you hurried after Suzy, an odd twinge of sadness swelled.

"Here we are!" Suzy announced cheerfully, showing off with a wave of her hand to open the door. "After you." You made an attempt of a smile and nodded your thanks. Suzy swept in after you, humming a whimsical tune to herself as she began to tidy the room.

"It's not anything fancy, I'm afraid, for being a castle," she halfway apologized. Looking around the room, you silently agreed with her as you sat on the bed, bouncing slightly. "Sometimes I feel like this place was built for show rather than use."

"What kind of man is the King?" The question seemed to startle Suzy, by the look in her eyes when she turned to you. "He just... Knowing what I do know, he doesn't seem like what I'd expect." You felt prompted to explain after seeing her expression. Suzy smiled, a chuckle just reaching your ears.

"It's true some Goblin Kings are nicer than others," she supposed, as she fluttered over to you. "King Daniel is one of them. He wasn't raised with heart; in fact I think King Jareth lost his before Daniel was wished away, but he's retained his kindness somehow. It may not show sometimes, but remember, things are not always what they seem."

"Kindness would be letting me go home," you muttered. From the corner of your eye you could see Suzy's wings sag slightly, as if they themselves were sad by your rejection of her world. "I'm sorry. You've been very kind to me, thank you. I don't mean to be like this; I'm just..."

"Afraid?" Suzy asked gently, dipping to look at your face as you looked down. "It's alright. I think anyone sensible would be. But you know something? I'm rooting for you. Whichever way this thing turns out, I believe you'll find something good." Her smile was wide, a beaming expression as you could only watch her, puzzled. Suzy believed in you? For what reason? You were nothing. You had shown her nothing, _been a nothing_ to the point you'd been wished away, whether Kira meant to or not. You were starting to seriously wonder if she did, the longer you were here, but you were trying very hard not to think about that.

"I think he's rooting for you too." There was no small amount of smugness in Suzy's voice, as she drew you yet again out of your thoughts.

"He?... You mean-- no," you scoffed with a shake of your head. "He rules the labyrinth; why would he be rooting for me? That seems counterproductive."

"Ahh, what did I say? Things are not always what they seem," she reminded again, grinning. As you watched her flit about, you felt as though her energy could light up the whole room. "He's a good person. You'll see." You shook your head. Out of your gaze, she huffed quietly.

"I'm going to get through this labyrinth, and then I'm going home," you said firmly. "This is all a mistake, I'm sure of it. I have to go back and fix things." Suzy was quiet, watching you with a sad look she had tried and failed to hide.

"Well, like I said, I'm rooting for you, whichever way." Her wings lowered her to the floor, where the stood before a chest of drawers that once must have been quite grand. Now a coat of dust had covered them, but Suzy's tidying efforts had whisked it away, and gold inlaid detailing was dull with untended age. "The wardrobes here are enchanted and are _supposed to_ be able to sense what you'd like. It's been a while, but it should still be working. In this drawer you'll find trousers," she explained, one hand laid upon a drawer's handle as she looked at you and moving as she named them off: "This one holds-- well, our _lady_ things." You chuckled at the silly expression she took on for your benefit, and she was undoubtedly pleased with a grin on her face. "Let's see-- socks here, shoes are in the very bottom, and in this larger space that opens up here, shirts or dresses, whichever you'd like."

"Got it." You nodded firmly. "Thank you, Suzy."

"It's my pleasure," she assured. "Now, are you hungry? I can get you something-- and don't try to weasel your way out of hospitality. You'll need your strength if you're going to take on the labyrinth." Under her scrutinizing gaze, your cheeks warmed, as though she had known already you would have tried to claim the gesture unnecessary. "You'll need to stop that if you're going to make it. Adhering to your faults will _only_ hold you back." Suzy spoke in a very matter-of-fact way, and you only blushed further, embarrassed.

"I guess you're right," you offered quietly.

"Speak louder. Believe in your voice."

"I guess you're right," you repeated. For a moment, Suzy only looked at you. The awkwardness you felt wasn't intended on her part, you felt sure, but it was there all the same, letting off slowly when you looked away.

"Things are not always what they seem," she said, _again._ How many times was that going to be told to you here? "You are one of those things, Miss [Y/N]." A puzzled frown wrinkled over your face as you laid your sight on her again and watched her fly to the door. "I'll get you some supper. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home for the time being."

"But what do you--" Why she even went to the door became a mystery as she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, just like the one you had first witnessed her appear in. "Mean," you finished in a sigh. Without Suzy's chatter, the room's silence was pressing, the unfamiliar walls and furniture making you feel small and out of place, as if you needed the reminder. Your arms hugged across your chest as your socked feet padded over to the window. The landscape was all manner of browns and tans, burnt sienna, a few tones of beige. You had never personally looked out on some place so foreign. When the lump formed in your throat, you didn't fight it. You choked out the sobbing breath, rather than holding it in, lashes batting wet as tears began to swell over your waterline.

"Oh, Kira," you whimpered, as you crossed to the bed in the middle of the largest wall and fell upon it, clinging to the pillow. "What have you done?"


	3. Into the Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My apologies for the delay in a chapter. My mental health hasn't been very stable since chapter two, but chapter three means things are picking up. It's not the most exciting, but WE'RE IN THE LABYRINTH. WE'RE GOIN' PLACES. I will say now that I'm not going to just repeat the movie with every incident. Some things will be similar, but we're going to have our own distinct adventure. Just let me have my fun. Not beta'd, any mistakes are mine.

The morning's arrival felt sooner than it should have been. Doomed by bad dreams, your sleep had been restless and nervous. Suzy had done her best to push some energy back into you through a breakfast she claimed she enhanced, and though you tried to listen to her chatter, you felt only half-there. All you could think of was the labyrinth looming ahead of you, and the mysterious King of this land. It still bothered you, wrapping your head around someone being so heartless as to wish away a child, perhaps even their own. This had been a recurring theme in your dreams, a small and frightened voice in the darkness calling out "Mommy!" and crying.

You needed to beat this challenge and prove you didn't deserve this fate. Not that anyone did, but you had the chance to fight for yourself, a chance so many before you hadn't gotten. It wasn't something you hadn't realized or that you took for granted. You _needed_ to emerge victorious for yourself and everyone before you, in some bizarre umbrella thought you couldn't shake.

"Are you ready?"

Suzy's hesitant voice shook you from your thoughts, and you looked away from your reflection to her. You had chosen for yourself a pair of jeans, a sweater, and sturdy boots. Around your neck was the necklace always on you, an intricate silver star charm resting on your collarbone: one of the last gifts your mother had ever given you before her passing.

"Ready as I'll ever be," you replied after a moment. "I can't wait too long and let nerves get the better of me." Suzy's nerves seemed to have already done this, as she tried to smile but faltered visibly.

"Once you go through this door, you'll be at the start of the labyrinth," she said, gesturing to the door beside her, formerly a closet. "I... I don't know when I'll see you again. I'm not allowed to go through with you." Her face turned downward, and your heart broke a little when a soft sniffle broke free.

"I'll be fine, Suzy." Your words were firm as you hugged her, as if you really believed yourself. The reality wasn't so cut and dry, but you had no choice but to convince yourself it was not only possible but going to happen. "You'll see me again, don't you worry. Things aren't always what they seem, and that includes me." She sniffled again and smiled softly, peering up at you through her hair.

"Absolutely." It was only one word, but her voice sounded more relieved than before, enough for you to accept it. "I can't tell you much, but don't be afraid to ask for help. How it comes may not be easy to spot, but this is a land of magic. You just need to seek it out."

"Thank you, Suzy. Truly," you replied, hugging her a little more tightly for a moment to emphasize how much you meant it. "I'll remember that. And you."

"You'd better get going," she said after a moment, regrettably releasing her arms from you. "The sooner you can get started, the sooner you can finish-- and the more light you'll have." As you straightened, you did your best to ignore the flutter of nerves through your body. Your words asked for Suzy to believe in you. Now you needed to do the same.

"Right." You nodded, stepping up to the door and steeling your resolve. "I'll see you later." She hummed quietly with a nod, her hands clasped together with a nervous smile as she hovered a good few feet away. Your hand rested upon the heavy wooden door as the other took the handle. This was it, then. This was the point where the labyrinth became far more real than you wanted to believe, and you couldn't turn back.

With a deep breath filling your lungs, you opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

The bedroom you had stood in a moment ago had vanished to stone the sea of tans and browns you had seen through your window earlier, the barren wasteland surrounding the labyrinth. The walls were taller than they had seemed to be from the castle window, cold and intimidating, as you suspected they were designed to be. The sound of the wind whipping around you was the only one that reached your ears, as you slowly rolled your gaze across your surroundings.

"You can still change your mind, if you wish." The voice broke the stillness and startled you. The small chuckle at your jump did not go unheard, and you felt your cheeks flush softly, embarrassed. "It's not too late."

"I can't," you said firmly. King Daniel, hadn't Suzy said? What if you called him that? Would he be angry? Were you not supposed to know? Maybe now wasn't the time to put that knowledge to use. You tucked it back in mind as you looked up at him. "I appreciate the chance, but I just _can't._ "

"You just can't," he repeated, walking a few steps away from you, looking towards the labyrinth when he stopped. "You're so eager to get back to a world that didn't want you. Isn't that backward?" Anger flared within you briefly, but you forced it down with a bitter taste. Surely he was only trying to rile you up. If you let it bother you, you would sabotage yourself with anger. The world didn't turn you away, and even if it had, it wasn't getting rid of you that easily. Kira wanted you to make something of yourself to be proud of; well, that labyrinth was how you were going to get there. She'd just see.

"Things aren't always what they seem," you replied simply, holding your head up high.

"Ah, that old line. Suzy told you, then," he mused, looking back to you as he turned around. "I'm not surprised. She's not wrong."

"She said I'm one of those things," you ventured, "and she's right. You'll see. I'm going to do this." For only a second, the smile on his face faltered; you could have sworn, just a flicker of something else like a shadow of a fluttering leaf.

"I'm not stopping you," the King said simply as he held up his hands. "Only extending a courtesy if you'd had second thoughts throughout the night."

"Well I haven't." The words were almost snapped, and instantly you recoiled. That was hardly the way to talk to a leader, even if you didn't belong here. You'd been raised better. "I apologize. That tone was uncalled for." You looked down, sheepish for a moment, but by doing so, it meant you missed the confused expression his features took. No one had apologized to him for their manner of speaking before. Should he allow that? For that matter, no one had ever apologized to him for anything at all, or at least not sincerely, not one that was groveling to him to get in his favor or one out of fear, certain they'd be punished. In truth, he didn't like to punish; he wasn't that kind of person, even after being raised in the shadow of losing Sarah and bitterness.

"It's alright," he said slowly, the words feeling strange.

"Where is the entrance?" you asked, eager to move on. After all, the longer you stood here talking, the less light you had, like Suzy had cautioned. The King cleared his throat softly and nodded towards the imposing walls.

"You'll find it easily enough, I imagine." You frowned, not at all pleased with his cryptic answer. "I'm sure Suzy mentioned some kind of hint."

"What do you mean, 'find it'? How can I--" Your words stopped in your throat as you whirled around, fully expecting to lay eyes on him and instead seeing no one at all. He was gone, just like that, leaving you with the quiet whistle of the wind again. "How can I just _find it_?" With a sigh, there was your question finished.

There didn't appear to be any sort of break in the wall as far as you could see from where you stood, to either direction. It was always possible you needed to walk along either side to find it, but why would he have put you here specifically? To mess with you even more, you supposed with a roll of your eyes. Walking forward, you grazed your hands over the bricks as you took your last step. The bricks were smooth and cold, oddly comforting to touch.

"Something Suzy mentioned," you murmured quietly as you peered around the walls again. There wasn't a single crack to suggest any break in the structure, only bricks upon bricks and planned corners, not a trace of a secret door.

"Things are not always what they seem," you declared boldly. The 'open sesame' approach failed, not even a twitch beneath your fingers. Well, it had been worth a try. You groaned, frowning at the bricks as you continued cycling through your thoughts. What else had she shared with you?

"Ask for help..." you murmured softly as the thought appeared, and you smiled. Clearing your throat, you placed your open palms against the wall before you and looked up. "If you please, walls, I need your help to get inside the labyrinth." For a moment, nothing happened, and you almost gave up, but before you could give up and remove your hopeful stance, the bricks beneath your hands began to vibrate and quake as the wall itself began to change in front of you. Bricks reshaped themselves, moving out of the way to create an archway. When it seemed they were done adjusting themselves, you stepped through.

"Thank you very much," you said firmly, touching the wall again. The wall began to close itself again, leaving you to the otherwise lifelessness of the other walls surrounding you. This was it, then. The heavy soles of your boots kept the quiet at bay, but beyond that, you were utterly alone. You were at the mercy of the labyrinth now. It didn't seem too keen on granting you any, especially as the memory suddenly came to mind of being told only one before you had emerged victorious.

"I've gotta be out of my mind," you whispered to yourself, as you started jogging. Moving was all you could do, keeping an eye out for any sign of a change of direction. It had to have a twist or turn _somewhere_ , and yet, there you were, running on and on still. Tree roots broke up from the floor, neglected with age. Every now and then bricks were decayed and crumbling. Each demonstrated how few people came out this way, to the very edges of the labyrinth.

"Help me, please!" you called out, looking around you for a sign. The ground didn't shake beneath you; the bricks beside you did not shift at your need. You groaned and leaned against the wall. Maybe that trick only worked once in so much time, and you'd already been forced to use it up for now. It wouldn't have surprised you.

" _'Allo._ "

While the speaker was not immediately visible, you were certain there was one. Slowly you ran your gaze around you, eventually landing on a... a worm? A caterpillar? Either way, they seemed very fuzzy, wore a scarf, and was indeed peering at you.

"I beg your pardon, was that you?" you asked politely, while common sense declared you insane. This was not a place of sense, you had to remind. You may as well have been Alice.

"Yeah, tha's right!" they said cheerfully. Their tone made it difficult not to smile, and you gratefully welcomed the change of pace.

"May I ask you a question?" The small creature nodded. "Do you know how to get through the labyrinth?"

"No, I'm just a worm," they replied with a shake of their head. "Never been much farther than this 'ere wall. Come inside and meet the missus!" He nodded slightly towards the hole nearby.

"Oh, thank you, but I really can't stop," you declined, standing up straight as you spoke. "I just need to figure out which way to go. It just seems straight no matter how far I run."

"Oh! I do know that!" Again his excitement compelled you to smile. "Jus' right there in front of ye!" Following his nod carefully, what met your eyes appeared to be wall. Well-- you had asked for help, and while you had initially thought it had left you empty handed, perhaps this was your answer. It _looked_ like wall, but that didn't mean it was a wall.

"Right here?" you questioned, with your hand poised in front of you and feeling the air. Sure enough, as the worm had claimed, there was a gap in the bricks. Your eyes shut as you sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much!" you made sure to say, turning back to him before starting out.

"Don't go that way!"

"What?" you asked, taking steps backward back to the gap.

" _Never_ go that way!"

"Oh... Well, thank you. I'll just go this way then," you backtracked, turning around to head the other direction.

The worm sighed quietly in relief and nodded, sure he had done you a favor.

"If she'duv kept on goin' down that way, she'duv gone straight to that castle!"


End file.
